


A Confusing Coffee Date

by Jo_busch_got_booty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_busch_got_booty/pseuds/Jo_busch_got_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets a job working at Starbucks the summer before his freshman year of college. He didn't think Alexander Hamilton and his friends would be such tough customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confusing Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notimeatall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimeatall/gifts).



“I can’t believe it.” John whistled, and leaned back in his seat, resting his arm on the back of Alex’s seat. “Valedictorian, graduated at the top of his class, holier than thou Aaron Burr working at Starbucks.”

“It’s just a summer job, John,” Alex pointed out. “You worked at Homegoods.”

“I didn’t act like I was better than everyone else all of high school,” John countered.

“He’s got a point, Alex,” Herc said, pointing at him with his drink. The straw almost poked Alex in the eye, and he batted him away.

“He didn’t act like that,” he argued.

“Yes, he did,” Laf, Herc, and John said monotonously. They all looked over to watch Aaron, who was smiling and nodding at a customer.

“Remember when he ran against you for class president?” Lafayette reminded.

“I wasn’t running for president,” Alex argued. “He was running against Jefferson, I was the only one who wanted to be treasurer.”

“Yeah, and you remember what he said to you.” John took a sip of his drink-- something sweet, topped with whipped cream.

Herc cleared his throat, and sat up straight. “I see Hamilton is choosing the most useless position.” His voice was nasally, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Good impression,” John said, holding his hand up for a high five.

“That was freshman year,” he answered dismissively. “And, anyway, he was right. All I really got was a title.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Lafayette took a final sip of his tea and then tossed the cup into the trashcan beside him. “Did you think they’d really let you handle money?”

“I was hopeful. Anyway, why do you guys give a crap where Aaron is working for the summer?”

“I just think it’s funny,” John shrugged.

“What’s funny?” Herc asked. “That he’s getting paid the same as you?”

“No, no,” John answered. “Watch this.” He looked up from the group and called, “Hey Aaron!” He looked up, confusion painting his features until he saw that it was John. He offered a small wave, a smile. John cleared his throat, then raised his voice a little more. “DO THEY CALL YOU A BURRISTA?”

And Aaron looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Notimeatall for the idea.


End file.
